


Wolves and Dragons

by Romantic_Khajiit



Series: The Companions’ New Circle [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Companions, Dragonborn DLC (Elder Scrolls), Established Relationship, F/M, Innuendo, Married Couple, Nonsense that happens to me in game, Romance, Solstheim (Elder Scrolls), Some Humor, after Companions questline, the Companions’ Version of Domestic Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantic_Khajiit/pseuds/Romantic_Khajiit
Summary: After the double wedding of the Companions’ new Circle, the new Harbinger’s secret finally comes out.Now the pack of wolves needs to go dragon hunting.(And of course, this is a fanfiction, so settings and most of the characters aren’t mine.)
Relationships: Aela the Huntress/Farkas, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Vilkas
Series: The Companions’ New Circle [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741318
Comments: 22
Kudos: 28





	1. The Harbinger’s Secret

"Why can't I train with Aela?" Ria whined lowering her sword in exhaustion.

"Because, you wanted to learn the longer blades," Vilkas explained tiredly, "Aela's never wielded anything bigger than a dagger."

"Sure she has!" Farkas laughed from under the awning a few yards away. "She's good at it too," he added, grabbing Aela's behind as she walked up to set her bow down. Aela laughed and let him pull her into his lap, draping her arms across his shoulders as she leaned in and whispered something to him.

Vilkas clapped his hand to his forehead, "Damn it brother, shut up!" He yelled irritably.

Ria looked confused for a moment, but she caught on upon seeing Vilkas's reaction.

"O-ok, sorry I asked," she mumbled, blushing a little as she picked her sword back up.

Vilkas rolled his eyes and got back into his fighting stance to continue sparring.

Vilkas smirked a few minutes later when he heard the Harbinger come outside and playfully scold the pair...

"Ok you two, stop making the whelps uncomfortable," Kaya laughed.

"Oh come on," Farkas complained. "You're just cranky 'cause yours is still busy," he teased.

"And yours isn't as affectionate as mine," Aela added with an teasing smirk of her own, and Kaya gave short laugh.

"Alright," Vilkas grumbled, motioning to Ria to stand down and turning toward the porch. "And who says I'm not?" He demanded, walking up, glaring at his brother and sister-in-law. "I've never heard my wife complain..." he added with a smirk as he put an arm around Kaya's waist.

"I don't," Kaya chuckled as Vilkas pulled her to his side.

"Now you're all making us uncomfortable," Torvar grumbled as he got up to go inside.

Before Torvar got to the door however, the back door opened suddenly and Njada and Athis rushed out.

"Harbinger, there's some masked madmen out front yelling something about the Dragonborn and 'Kaya Stormcrown'..." Athis announced nervously.

"Stormcrown?" Aela repeated in confusion... at the same time Farkas asked,

"The Dragonborn?"

...and Kaya turned and simply grumbled, "shit."

"Where are they?" Vilkas asked, drawing his sword.

Before Athis or Njada could respond, five figures in leather looking robes with white masks ran around the side of Jorrvaskr.

"You there!" One of them yelled, pointing up at Kaya, "you're the one they call Dragonborn?"

"Well fuck," Kaya grumbled under her breath. "I don't know what you're talking about," she replied loudly and confidently.

"Your lies fall on deaf ears, Deceiver!" Another of the masked men yelled, "we know you are the False Dragonborn! You shall not stand in the way of the true Dragonborn's return!"

All of the Companions outside had drawn their weapons by then, waiting for their Harbinger's signal...

" _False_ Dragonborn?" Kaya repeated indignantly, "and just who the fuck are you supposed to be?"

"We are the devout of the true Dragonborn," still another answered, "he comes soon, and we shall offer him your heart!"

"Sorry, I'm married," Kaya retorted, getting into her fighting stance.

"When Lord Miraak appears all shall bear witness. None shall stand to oppose him!"

Seeming not to even notice the seven other Companions on the porch, five masked men charged towards Kaya. Vilkas lunged forward, his great sword cleaving one man's head clean off before he could even attempt to counter. Kaya jumped over a table and thrust her sword into one man's throat. Meanwhile, Torvar and Athis double-teamed one of them, Ria and Njada took down another, and Farkas furiously splattered the last one just after he staggered back with one of Aela's arrows in his neck. The five of them never even got a chance to cast their spells.

"Is everyone ok?" Kaya asked looking around the yard.

"Think so..." Aela nodded, looking around as well.

"Was that all of them?" Vilkas asked.

"Don't smell anymore," Farkas growled.

"What in Oblivion was that about Harbinger?" Njada asked in confusion.

Vilkas watched Kaya's face carefully as she looked around at everyone else's confused faces.

"I mean, you heard as much as I did..." Kaya shrugged as she knelt down to search the closest man's pockets. Everyone watched in tense silence as she pulled out a scrap of paper and read it. "They came from Solstheim," she said angrily several moments later. "And I'm not sure how they got my name," she added with a sigh.  
She looked up at the rest of the Companions again... everyone but Vilkas looked confused... "I was trying to avoid this connection, but you all deserve the truth more than anyone I suppose..."

"Kaya Stormcrown," Aela repeated again, "you're the Dragonborn..."

"And that's another secret that doesn't leave the Companions," Kaya nodded grumpily.


	2. The Dragonborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farkas likes to pester Vilkas... and Vilkas has a few things to contemplate...

"Did you know?" Farkas asked, still looking surprised as Vilkas packed for their trip.

"She's my wife," Vilkas grumbled, "I knew she was the Dragonborn... I didn't know there was another Dragonborn who would send masked madmen after her."

"How'd you know?" Farkas prodded curiously, "she shout in bed or somethin'?"

"Of course she doesn't," Vilkas snapped back irritably, "she told me!"

"Sheesh, didn't realize _that_ was a touchy subject..." Farkas smirked teasingly, "you seemed happy, so I just assumed she was good in bed..."

"She is! I meant the..."

"So it's you then..." Farkas teased.

"No! She likes...” Vilkas stopped. He knew Farkas was just poking his buttons now... how did this conversation even get into this subject? “Damn it brother, we are not talking about what my wife and I do in bed!" Vilkas flustered angrily.

Though now his mind was suddenly contemplating if the dragon shouts were the reason his wife never screamed like one could frequently hear the tavern whores doing from behind closed doors at the Mare... or like most of Jorrvaskr knew Aela tended to when Farkas had his way with her...

Not that Kaya wasn't beautifully expressive, the quiet, nearly breathless gasps and moans Vilkas got out of her were music to his ears... she just didn't scream... Vilkas had never contemplated the notion that she might bring the walls down if she did...

"But now you're thinkin' about it," Farkas's teasing voice pulled Vilkas from his thoughts and he knew his cheeks were turning red.

"Shut up!" Vilkas punched Farkas in the arm.

"Not my fault you can't make your wife scream..." Farkas laughed.

"Farkas..." Vilkas growled warningly, which just made Farkas laugh harder. Vilkas glared at him.

Vilkas was getting ready to punch him for real, in the face, when Farkas finally took a deep breath and began to calm down... he'd laughed so hard he had tears in his eyes...

"Sorry," Farkas said, still chuckling as he wiped his eyes and further smudged his warpaint, "was just tryin' to lighten the mood... seriously though, you ever seen her shout?" He asked curiously.

"I haven't," Vilkas replied flatly... he realized he'd never even thought about it... he'd heard the stories and the legends... but in his mind it was always that masked figure in scale armor that he knew as the Dragonborn that could do the dragon shouts...

When Kaya had told him— or rather let him find out— that she was the Dragonborn, she'd explained that she'd wanted to be herself, separate from the legend, and so, to Vilkas, she was still simply Kaya... in his mind Dragonborn was simply a roll she'd played or a job she'd done... she'd saved the world, she'd completed her task, and now she was retired... she was his wife, she was the Harbinger... she was so much more special than this faceless warrior of legend...

"Think we'll see it when we get to Solstheim?" Farkas asked more seriously.

Vilkas shrugged... he had no idea what to expect... "if she has to go fight this other Dragonborn, I imagine we may..."

Vilkas collected the last of his things into his enchanted pack and pockets, pulled Wuuthrad from place on the weapon rack in the Harbinger's room, and made his way upstairs with Farkas on his heals...

He heard the commotion upstairs before he even opened the door...

"Are those really dragon scales?"

"What kind of sword is that?"

"By Azura, that's Auriel's Bow!"

"Is that mask made of gold?"

"Can you really breath fire?"

"Calm down and show some respect, she's still the Harbinger," Aela scolded as Torvar, Ria, Athis, Njada, and then Torvar again peppered Kaya with questions.

Vilkas just froze at the top of the stairs and stared... the figure standing in their mead hall now smelled and sounded like his wife... but she certainly didn't look like her...

Her simple leather armor had been replaced with that infamous set of dragon scale armor that Vilkas had recognized from the mannequin at her manor, along with the golden tusked mask that had sat atop it... her pair of skyforge steel short swords had been replaced with a golden sword with a glowing hilt, and a long, thin sword with a blue handle... and she had a beautiful white-gold recurve bow on her back... she looked like the Dragonborn now...

Vilkas knew she was still his Kaya, but now she had to be the Dragonborn again... Vilkas couldn't tell if he was impressed or intimidated...


	3. How Farkas Almost Ended the World

They made quite a stir walking through Whiterun... three members of Companions' inner Circle with the Dragonborn that everyone had thought was dead...

The rumor they let the guards run with was that the masked madmen had attacked the Companions by mistake and that their Harbinger was holed up in her study, reading up on this threat while the real Dragonborn assisted them in going to Solstheim to investigate. Which meant the entire trip to Windhelm to catch the damn ship out of Skyrim, Vilkas would have to act like he'd left his wife home at Jorrvaskr and was now traveling with a stranger.

Not that he and Kaya were big on public displays of affection, but he did like to hold her hand while they walked... he liked to be close by her side, where he could easily hear and smell her heartbeat— it relaxed his inner wolf to keep his mate close...

Walking through Whiterun like she was a stranger was considerably discomforting for him.

Fortunately, when they got well out of the city, easily onto a mostly deserted road, Kaya pulled her mask off with a relieved sigh.

"I'm not in the habit of wearing this anymore," she grumbled.

"I'm not in the habit of seeing you in it, love," Vilkas shook his head in relief.  
  


  
  
  


They were somewhere on the outskirts of Whiterun hold when they happened upon a giant that was enraged at a small group of hunters. Kaya was quick to pull her mask back on, and she and Aela pulled out their bows. Vilkas and Farkas quickly charged the giant, Farkas with the sword and shield Kaya had gotten him, and Vilkas with Wuuthrad.

It didn't take long for the giant to fall, and once the hunters had thanked them for their help and taken their leave, Kaya pulled her mask back off.

"At least that went better than the last time I tried to help Farkas kill a giant," Kaya sighed as Vilkas cleaned Wuuthrad.

"When did you help me kill a giant?" Farkas asked in confusion. Vilkas and Aela looked at her in confusion as well.

"Uh..." Kaya trailed off uncertainly looking suddenly sheepish as she glanced between Aela and Farkas.

Vilkas cocked his head curiously at his wife... he could smell a blush rising to her face as it darkened her cheeks.

"You know," Kaya said with a dismissive wave of her hand, "forget I said anything... we should—"

"Hold on..." Aela suddenly narrowed her eyes at Kaya. "You weren't that Stormcloak girl Farkas chased all around the outside of Whiterun five years ago... were you?!" Aela asked in disbelief.

"Huh?"

"What?"

Farkas and Vilkas both looked in surprised confusion from Kaya to Aela and back again, but then Vilkas looked to Farkas and saw his eyebrows suddenly raise in recognition...

"You!" Farkas barked suddenly pointing at Kaya.

Kaya let out a very uncharacteristic squeak and jumped to hide behind Vilkas. "I said I was sorry! I'm a much better shot now!" Kaya called over Vilkas's shoulder.

"By Ysmir..." Vilkas chuckled. He held out his arms in front of an advancing Farkas, half joking, half expecting he'd actually have to defend his wife from his brother... "what in Oblivion?"

"You shot me!" Farkas yelled indignantly pointing over Vilkas's shoulder.

"You chased me all around the whole city trying to cut my head off while I was trying to apologize!" Kaya yelled back.

"I thought you were some renegade soldier coming to attack us!" Farkas threw his arms in the air... he sounded angry but Vilkas could see he was trying not to laugh now.

"I was trying to help you and shoot the giant!" Kaya replied, "I was scared to pick up a bow for months after that!"

"If you weren't our enemy, why did you run?" Aela asked in an even tone.

"Uh..." Kaya leaned over Vilkas's shoulder and gestured at Farkas. "This guy was chasing me with that giant sword of his, yelling that he was gonna kill me!"

Farkas couldn't hold his laughter in any more at that... he began to snicker, and then to outright laugh.

"It's not funny," Kaya complained, "that was already one of the worst days of my life!"

"I scared the Harbinger!" Farkas doubled over with laughter.

"That was part of why it took me a whole 'nother three years before I joined the Companions," Kaya grumbled, still keeping Vilkas between her and Farkas, "I was terrified this guy was going to recognize me and go back to trying to cut my head off!"

"What else happened that day?" Aela asked curiously.

"That was the day Helgen fell," Kaya said quietly.

Vilkas turned and put an arm around her shoulders and Farkas began trying to control his laughter. Farkas took several deep breaths but couldn't wipe the grin from his face as he stepped forward and put a hand on Kaya's shoulder.

"Sorry Harbinger," he said warmly. Then Vilkas let him pull her from him and forward into a hug. "I'm glad you got away from me that day," he chuckled.

"Me too," Kaya grumbled, but she smiled and returned the hug. When they stepped back Farkas laughed again and Kaya rolled her eyes before leaning back into Vilkas.

Vilkas shook his head and wrapped his arms around her. They were all laughing about it now, but Vilkas didn’t want to imagine where he’d be now if she hadn’t gotten away back then... "to think,"He sighed, "my brother almost ended the world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happened on one of my playthroughs, I missed the giant and shot Farkas instead when first coming into Whiterun. I had to run the rest of the way to Whiterun with Farkas chasing me, yelling “damn you, I’m gonna kill you!”  
> So of course that turned into story fodder. :P

**Author's Note:**

> I have ideas for this one floating around in my head that come to me when I get writer’s block on my other stories. So, I have no idea what kind of update schedule to expect for this one, but I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
